Faim de rêves au whisky
by ephemeride
Summary: C'est de notoriété publique, Wood déteste Flint. Flint déteste Wood. Les rouages sont parfaitement huilés. La mécanique est bien pensée. Ouais...mais y a une merde dans le système d'exploitation...


Un petit OS sans prétention sur le couple Marcus/Olivier.  
Leur relation explosive et chaotique mérite d'être creusée. ^^  
Pour tout les fans du genre.

_"Pensées des deux protagonistes"_

«_Dialogues »

**Pov Olivier**

Il ne l'a jamais compris. Il n'a jamais compris sa violence. Il n'a jamais cherché à comprendre. Il le hait.  
Et Flint le lui rend bien.  
Où est le problème alors ?  
C'est de notoriété publique, Wood déteste Flint. Flint déteste Wood.  
Les rouages sont parfaitement huilés. La mécanique est bien pensée.

Olivier se redresse, se dépêtrant tant bien que mal de ses draps froissés.  
Deux heures quarante du matin.  
Il passe une main lasse sur son visage fatigué.  
Wood déteste Flint. Flint déteste Wood.  
Une mécanique à la logique parfaite.  
Ouais...mais y a une merde dans le système d'exploitation.  
Et c'est en lui qu'elle s'est incrustée. Dans son corps, dans son esprit jusque dans l'air qu'il respire.  
Parce que quoi qu'il fasse, c'est toujours à LUI qu'il pense. Il lui occupe sans cesse l'esprit.  
Flint. Toujours.

_" Merde ! "_

Jusque dans le creux de la nuit. De plus en plus souvent. Et Olivier en crève.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, connard ! "_

Rien. Flint n'a absolument rien changé. Il le frappe aussi fort que les années précédentes. Et Olivier a toujours aussi mal.  
Il grimace en tournant lentement son poignet. Souvenir de leur dernière entrevue. Plus quelques hématomes qui squattent allégrement son corps.  
Mais il n'y a pas que cela. Les sévices physiques, Olivier les subît depuis cinq ans. Et il se défend. Sa ténacité de lion jamais éteinte. C'est débile, inutile. Il le sait. Il suffit de les comparer.  
Face à son ainé, Olivier ressemble à une poupée en sucre. Se cassant sans effort notable sous les mains de l'autre. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas son corps qui le fait souffrir...

Olivier a mal...a l'âme.

Une douleur insoutenable. Infernal.

Il se lève dans un grognement sourd. Le sol est froid. Percy se retourne dans son sommeil.  
Le capitaine des griffons saisit sa cape est s'enroule dedans.  
Il en marre. Faut que ça s'arrête. Maintenant. Il ne le supporte plus.  
Parce que c'est tout son étre qui s'émiette un peu plus a chacun des coups de Flint.

_" Soit maudit ! "_

Il s'engage dans les couloirs silencieux du château, rapide.  
Il dévale plusieurs escaliers. Le hall. A droite, il suit un corridor. Puis à gauche.  
Il chatouille furieusement une poire. Elle lui rit au nez. Elle a raison, il est pitoyable. Alors, autant se foutre de sa gueule.  
Les cuisines sont vides à cette heure. Un ou deux elfes de maison qui tournent à peine la tête à son arrivée. L'habitude de le voir aux moments les plus improbables de la journée et de la nuit.

Olivier a froid.

Il se dirige automatiquement vers le mur du fond. Il tape trois fois sur une des pierres. Un espace s'ouvre. Il y plonge la main et en retire une bouteille.

Whisky.

Parfait.

Et Olivier se bourre consciencieusement la gueule. Gorgées après gorgées. Le liquide descend brulant dans son estomac secoué de soubresauts. Pour oublier. Oublier qu'il a mal. Oublier que depuis plusieurs semaine il ne dort plus. Oublier qu'il a peur. Peur de fermer les yeux. Parce qu'il fait des rêves. Et que depuis plusieurs mois, il ne rêve que de Flint.

_" C'est quoi le problème chez moi ? "_

**Pov Marcus**

Flint a faim. Très faim. Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là. Il est d'une humeur massacrante. Il faut qu'il mange. Et vite. Sinon il se verra dans l'obligation d'arracher Malfoy a son sommeil si agité. Le connard s'est remis a gémir. Flint souffle à la limite de la rupture. Il n'a jamais été très patient.

« _Harry... »

Les lèvres du blond se referment sur un soupir. Marcus ferme les yeux et les malaxe doucement. Merlin, qu'il est las. Las de tout.  
Putain, si Potter savait...

Mais Potter déteste Malfoy.  
Et Malfoy déteste Potter.

Aussi surement que Marcus à faim.  
Aussi surement que Flint déteste Wood.

Surtout depuis le dernier match. En contrepartie, l'abruti de griffon y a laissé son poignet. Pas cher payé pour avoir écrasé Serpentard au quidditch.  
Marcus aurait pu faire pire. Mais Marcus est las. L'envie n'y était pas.  
C'est bizarre hein ? Frapper y a rien de plus libérateur. Euphorisant. Surtout avec Wood. Uniquement avec Wood en fait. Les autres se cassent avant le point de non retour.  
Mais pas Wood.  
Wood il te regarde droit dans les yeux. Il te défit. Et toi, la première fois que tu vois ça, tu te marres. Parce que le petit griffon il fait vingt centimètres de moins que toi, parce que ses bras sont aussi épais que du bambou et parce que toi, tu sais même plus comment tu vas faire pour ne pas trop le casser.  
Et là, pendant que tu ris a t'en faire péter les cordes vocales, tu te prends une tarte.  
Tu clignes des yeux. Une fois, deux fois.  
Et tu regardes le nain. Tu ne souris plus et lui te défit toujours avec la même hargne.  
Alors, tu cognes. Tu encaisses les coups aussi. Et pour la première fois tu sais vraiment pourquoi tu frappes.

Voilà.  
Tout ça pour dire que Malfoy et Potter se détestent. C'est une vérité pratiquement universelle.  
Tout ça pour dire qu'une nuit sur deux Draco rêve de Harry.  
Tout ça pour dire que Marcus a faim et qu'il ne comprend strictement rien aux relations de ces deux-là.  
Marcus n'aime pas trop réfléchir. Pas qu'il soit trop con, mais réfléchir c'est décortiquer ce que l'on a fait, ce que l'on fait et ce que l'on va faire. C'est se dire "stop ! arrêt sur image faut que j'anticipe". Seulement voilà, y a pas d'arrêt sur image dans la vie.  
Alors, Marcus préfère foncer, frapper, saccager, s'imposer. Mais surtout ne pas réfléchir.  
Parce que si Marcus s'arrête, il n'est pas certain d'avoir la force de repartir.

Et justement, là, maintenant, tout de suite, il se sent perdu.

Parce que la nuit y a plus personne à engueuler. Parce que la nuit y a rien à faire mis à part dormir. Parce que Marcus n'arrive plus à fermer l'oeil. Parce qu'il ne comprend rien à Harry et Draco.  
Et surtout, parce que ça fait presque un putain de mois que Wood fuit son regard. Un mois que le courageux chef de ces imbéciles des griffons n'est plus qu'une loque.  
Parce que le regard de Wood lui manque.

Et pour tout cela, Marcus est las.  
Et à cause de cela, Marcus a faim.

Flint passe un doigt rapide sur la toile. Le flan de la poire se tord et le fruit pouffe.  
Le tableau bascule et Marcus s'arrête net sur le pallier des cuisines. Une odeur entêtante d'alcool. Il fronce les sourcils.  
Il n'est pas seul.  
Wood végète, affalé par terre. Il a une bouteille dans chaque main.

**Pov Olivier**

Il ne voit plus très claire. Il ne pense plus très claire non plus.  
Putain. Envie de vomir aussi.  
Quant c'est il mis à pleurer ?  
Souvient plus.  
Même plus conscience des deux bouteilles. Il ouvre une main et l'une d'elle roule sur le carrelage avec un tintement sinistre. C'est bizarre ce petit bruit dans un si grand silence.  
_"Cette bouteille est vide. Donc logiquement c'est dans l'autre qui reste quelque chose. "_  
Ses jambes sont en coton. Pas du style 'j'ai fait un entrainement de quidditch de malade! J'ai mal partout!'. Non, se serait plutôt 'J'ai eu un abominable accident de transplanage! J'ai laissé la moitié de mon corps derrière moi...'  
Ouais, se serait plutôt ça...

Il a viré les elfes qui restaient à la troisième gorgées. Il est seul. C'est bien ou mal d'être seul ? Il sait plus. Pourquoi il est là déjà ?  
Ah oui...Flint.

Merde.

Il lève difficilement le goulot de la bouteille restante à ses lèvres.  
"J'ai déjà perdu les jambes, autant perdre le reste avec."  
C'est sans compter sur cette grande main stupide qui vient de lui arracher le peu de liquide salvateur qu'il reste.

**Pov Marcus**

Marcus saisit rapidement la bouteille et la dépose sur le carrelage.  
Penché sur Wood, il le dévisage partagé entre l'effarement le plus complet et la légère inquiétude qui commence à s'installer.  
Surtout que l'abruti ne semble même pas le voir.  
Putain, il devrait juste le laisser en plan.  
Pourquoi il n'arrive pas à le faire d'ailleurs?  
«_Et Wood! Qu'est ce que tu fous espèce de taré? »  
Réaction minime de l'interlocuteur: il grogne.  
Génial...  
Ah il cligne des paupières.  
Progrés remarquable!  
Marcus lui balance une baffe. De toute façon, il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.  
Et puis, c'est Wood merde, des claques il en a déjà reçu.  
Tiens l'ivrogne ouvre les yeux.  
«_DEGAGE Flint ! J'en ai ras le cul de te voir ! Dégage de mon existence et LAISSE-MOI DORMIR ! »  
Ce matin, à exactement trois heures et sept minutes, Marcus Flint perdit définitivement l'usage de ses tympans.

**Pov Olivier**

Merlin, c'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien de crier.  
Même contre une putain d'hallucination.  
Il cherche à tâton sur le sol la bouteille mystérieusement disparue.  
Ses doigts rencontrent une masse. C'est dur, chaud et c'est couvert de poils...étrange.  
Ses doigts longent l'objet non identifié.  
Y a une vague ressemblance avec une jambe.  
Bizarre.  
Oui bizarre...  
Vraiment bizarre...  
Olivier equarquille péniblement les yeux. Histoire d'essayer d'y voir plus clair.  
Y a bien une forme sombre devant lui. Humaine? Aucune idée.  
«_T'es qui toi ? »

**Pov Marcus**

«_T'es qui toi ? »  
Y a des moments comme ça, ou Marcus se sent obligé d'aborder une question existentielle:  
Qu'a t'il fait pour mériter ça ?  
Autre question:  
Est-il tout à fait morale de tabasser un homme bourré et à terre ?  
Demande réponse de tout urgence.  
C'est a peu prés à ce moment là que le serpentard remarque une chose capitale.  
Wood pleure.  
Ok.  
Wood pleure comme la mousson sur Bombay en plein mois d'aout.  
Ok.  
Première fois qu'il voit Wood pleurer.  
Choc...  
Marcus inspire un bon coup et surprise, se contrôle du mieux qu'il peut.  
« _Wood t'es vraiment ridicule! Tu te crois où! T'as intérêt à bouger de là en vitesse ou je te jure que tu pourras plus jamais avaler une goutte d'alcool de ta vie! »  
Pour le contrôle on repassera.  
« _Flint ? »  
Miracle!  
« _Flint ? Je suis où?  
_Dans les cuisines et tu viens de te bourrer au Whisky...  
_Ah...Il en reste? »  
Marcus hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Chose hautement inutile vu que les yeux de l'invertébré ne semblent pas distinguer son visage.  
« _De quoi ?  
_De l'alcool...  
_Tu veux que je te défonce le crâne ?  
_Non... »  
Gros silence.  
« _Pourquoi tu t'es foutu dans un état pareil?  
_Pour rien... »  
Autre silence.  
« _Je pense pas que tu te sois farci la tête de whisky pour que dalle.  
_C'est parce que la nuit je rêve... »  
Hourra!  
Grande nouvelle!  
« _Mais encore?  
_Tu voudrais pas m'embrasser ? »

...

« _Pardon?  
_Parce que la nuit je rêve que tu m'embrasses... »

**Pov Olivier  
**  
Le griffon se réveille avec une gueule de bois affreuse. Abominable. Incomparable.  
Et pire que tout dans un lit inconnu.  
Il se redresse subitement et saisit aussi rapidement sa tête à deux mains. Actions peu efficace au vu de la fanfare qui joue avec ferveur dans son crâne.  
Il détaille les environs.  
Ok.  
Il n'y a qu'une seule pièce dans le château qui peut de près ou de loin ressembler à ça.  
Salle sur Demande.  
Pas de panique.  
« _T'as fini de pioncer ? »  
Les cervicales d'Olivier firent un bruit relativement désagréable lorsque sa tête pivota de quarante-cinq degrés en direction de la voix excédée.  
« _Flint ? »  
Marcus le regard noir, les bras croisés est assis dans un fauteuil en face du lit.  
« _Lui même.  
_C'est toi qui m'a amené ici ?  
_Devines. »  
Se taper Flint à l'heure du réveil n'est certe pas la meilleure expérience de sa vie. Et le pire c'est qu'il a certainement du faire quelque chose de terrible pour se retrouver dans cette situation.  
Et ce qui est encore plus atroce, c'est qu'il a tout zappé.  
« _Je me rappelle de rien... »  
Et là, Merlin en personne est apparu. Enfin non, pas vraiment, mais Flint a souri. Un vrai sourire. Ni goguenard, ni cruel. Non, juste un sourire amusé, un peu moqueur et presque...aimable?  
Et Olivier crut mourir d'une crise cardiaque.  
« _Tu te souviens de rien, vraiment ? C'est pas grave, t'inquiètes. On a tout notre temps pour se comprendre. »

The end ^^  
Une vision un peu personnelle des caractères de nos deux meilleurs ennemis.  
Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que la lecture n'était pas trop désagréable.


End file.
